Episode 696
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 757 (p.12-17) Chapter 758 (p.2-6) | eyecatcher = Chopper-Logo | rating = | rank = }} "A Tearful Reunion — Rebecca and Kyros!" is the 696th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Diamante easily overwhelms Rebecca. Before he can kill her, however, Kyros intercepts him, and the two battle. Luffy and Law reach the Flower Field while being chased by a nutcracker, and Rebecca gives Luffy the key to Law's handcuffs, allowing Law to destroy the nutcracker. After meeting with Rebecca, Luffy and Law head for the palace. Diamante attempts to stop them, but the two manage to escape into the palace. However, Sugar is heading for them, eager to turn the two into toys and gain revenge. Long Summary Luffy and Law race up Bartolomeo's staircase, with Luffy intent on beating Kyros to get to Doflamingo. However, Law tells him to focus on the nutcracker pursuing them. On the Flower Field, Diamante brutally attacks Rebecca, the force of his attacks sending her sprawling on the ground. One of his strikes sends her reeling a large distance, causing the key to Law's handcuffs to fly away from her, and Rebecca remembers how she was entrusted with the key. Diamante taunts Rebecca, mocking her performance in the Corrida Colosseum finals and saying that she would be no match against Doflamingo, but that he would gladly battle her if she intended to avenge Scarlett. To his surprise, Rebecca runs away, carrying the key with her. Despite Diamante's taunts, Rebecca knew that she was no match for the Donquixote executive and all she could do now was give Luffy the key. However, Diamante uses his Devil Fruit powers to elongate his sword and slash Rebecca in the back, sending her crashing into the ground. Diamante then stands over Rebecca, eager to finish the gladiator off. However, he decides to pull out his gun so he can kill Rebecca the same way he killed Scarlett. A bawling and desperate Rebecca then calls out Thunder Soldier's name as Diamante pulls the trigger. Right then, however, Kyros reaches the Flower Field and rushes at Diamante, slashing the Donquixote executive across the midsection. As Diamante falls, Rebecca looks at Kyros and remembers how he raised her as a toy, even when she did not know his identity, and taught her to fight despite her not wanting to. Kyros then apologized to Rebecca for forcing her to fight, as she was a peaceful person like her mother. Kyros assures his daughter that now she would never have to fight again, as Diamante gets back up. Kyros and Diamante attack each other, furiously exchanging blows. While Rebecca watches the two fight, she suddenly hears Luffy calling out her name and sees Luffy approaching the staircase while being chased by the nutcracker. Luffy yells at Rebecca to throw him the key to Law's handcuffs, as he bounces off the nutcracker and flies through the air. With the nutcracker leaping after him, Luffy uses his Devil Fruit powers to take the key from Rebecca's hand before he and Law are swallowed by the nutcracker. A shocked Rebecca sinks to her knees, when suddenly Law activates ROOM around the nutcracker and cuts it to pieces. Luffy and Law then descend down to the Flower Field, and Law expresses relief at the removal of his Seastone handcuffs. Diamante sees the two and in a fit of rage rushes toward them, but Kyros intercepts him. Kyros tells Luffy and Law that he has his hands full with Diamante, asking them to go after Doflamingo for him. Luffy asks Rebecca if she is glad to see her father again, which she tearfully affirms. Luffy and Law then head toward the palace, but Rebecca cries out to Luffy again, asking him if he is really going to defeat Doflamingo. Luffy simply puts on his Straw Hat and says to Rebecca that he is not Lucy, revealing that he is Straw Hat Luffy and that he will become king of the pirates. This enrages Diamante further, and he uses his Devil Fruit powers to extend his sword towards Luffy and Law. However, Law uses Shambles to switch himself and Luffy with a barrel, thereby teleporting them into the palace. Inside the palace, Law uses Mes to remove the bullets that Doflamingo shot him with, bitterly realizing that they were made of lead. Down the hall, a Donquixote Pirate reports back to Sugar on a Den Den Mushi that Luffy and Law are in the palace. Sugar gleefully walks down the palace hall, spotting her two targets. On the King's Plateau, meanwhile, Usopp desperately tells Kanjuro to hurry up with his drawing, as they barely had any time left. Sugar draws nearer to the unsuspecting Luffy and Law, eager to gain revenge for her ten years of work being undone by turning them into toys and effectively erasing their existence. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Rebecca drops the key in the sunflower field while Diamante was attacking her. When she finds the key, it appears that Rebecca was preparing to fight but chooses to run instead. **Diamante and Kyros battling each other before Luffy and Law arrive at the Sunflower Field. **Luffy and Law are shown being swallowed by a nutcracker toy the moment Luffy grabbed the key to Law's handcuffs. **After Law removed the lead bullets from his body, he tells Luffy not to just charge after Doflamingo. *In the manga, Rebecca was only shown running from Diamante and he only struck her down once. In the anime, Diamante attacks her more times and puts Rebecca on the defensive. Site Navigation